Different constructions for enabling lateral movements of a brake block holder suspended from a rail vehicle brake actuator have been proposed over the years. The purpose of such lateral movements is to enable brake application of a brake block (attached to the brake block holder) against the tread of a wheel, which is part of a laterally movable wheel set (two wheels on a wheel axle). The control of the lateral movements of the brake block holder occurs mainly by the flange of the wheel to be braked.
Such a construction is shown in EP-B-0 503 723, where each brake block hanger consists of a leaf spring for allowing the desired lateral movements. The leaf springs are arranged in a non-symmetrical casing, open towards the wheel to be braked. A rigid flat bar is arranged at the wheel flange sided leaf spring in order to inhibit the deflection thereof in that direction.
This construction is rather bulky and costly, and different, inverted versions have to be used at wheels to the right and to the left, respectively, on a wheel axle due to the non-symmetrical character of the construction. The capacity for lateral movements may in practice be rather limited.